The Seven Deadly Sins: Lust
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Lust, one of the seven deadly sins. A man and his ideas... can Cuddy say no to House? Chapter 2 on its way: Get ready for SMUT. Read and review on your way out.
1. Chapter 1

3 - Lust

Cuddy opened the front door and stepped into the hall. She put the car keys on the hall table and looked around for her boyfriend, who apparently wasn't there.  
"House, where are you?"  
"Where do you think I am, oh my love goddess?"  
"Last time you said those words you were referring to a hooker." She said as she walked towards their bedroom, stopping at Rachel's door to quickly look in and check on her daughter.  
"Well..."  
"House! Stop comparing me to a prostitute!" Cuddy entered the room with an angry face, looking ready to slap the man.  
"You're mine. Just mine," he pouted.  
"I'm not a whore!" she exclaimed.  
"Think about it. We come back from work, we have sex. We have dinner, we have sex. We wash the dishes…well, you wash the dishes, and we have sex. We turn on the TV and we..."  
"I get it."

Cuddy walked towards the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe to take her shoes off, when she spotted something on the bed.  
"Why there are handcuffs on our bed?"  
"I was thinking that perhaps you were getting bored by our 'routine'...you know, me on top, you on top, you on the table, you on..."  
"Okay, okay...you're in the mood, huh?"  
He simply nodded.  
"When aren't you in the mood for sex? Anyway...don't even think about handcuffing me to the bed, I've already told you that!"  
"Cuddy, why do you keep saying such things when what you really want to say is 'Yes, please, House! Tie me up with those cuffs!"  
"The last time you bound me to the bed I had to wear sweaters during the hottest week of summer because I had bruises all around my wrists. I'm not going to do that again!"  
"I didn't hear you complaining!"  
"That's irrelevant! It was sex after all, you can't complain about sex! No handcuffs House!"  
"Prude."  
"Pervert."  
"So nice tonight, aren't we?" he said, walking towards her and hugging her gently.  
"It's all your fault." she jabbed her index finger into his chest, "I was about to have mind-blowing sex with you but you spoiled my plan with those handcuffs."  
"You're the one who spoiled all the fun with not wanting to try them!"  
"Oh c'mon! Why are you so into the idea of me being tied up?"  
"Because it's hot. You're hot. And if we mix the two things together we get a nuclear bomb."  
She sighed.  
"I know 'that' look." he said "I got ya!"

Cuddy smiled and lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him, grabbing his shirt collar and drawing him down with her onto the bed. He smiled and tried to balance his weight so as not to fall on the woman and hurt her. She took the handcuffs in her hands, while his were ravenously exploring her body. Cuddy kissed him again passionately again while her hands kept working on the cuffs. Without even knowing how, House found himself handcuffed to the bed half naked. He looked at Cuddy in surprise.

She gave him her infamous smirk and declared "I got ya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: See? Sissi's back cuz you guys asked for smut and when someone asks Sissi to write some smut, she surely does. Fasten your handcuffs *cough* ...I meant your seatbelts... and hold on for a trip along the Huddy Smex you like so much!** **Thanks to my beta-reader for editing all my works. *hugs SammiMD***

**The review monster is waiting to be fed, so leave a comment on your way out. Thnx for reading :)**

* * *

"Got ya!", Cuddy exclaimed huskily.

"This wasn't what I'd original planned but it could work this way too!" he whispered while staring at the glowing grin on his girlfriend's face. Her hands slowly reached out to touch his chin, feeling the smooth roughness of his skin.

"You shaved." she stated.

"Yup." he said, nodding.

"Is this a special occasion?" she asked curiously.

"I thought that might be tired of having beard burns on your neck and thighs." he admitted with a boyish grin.

"That's very nice of you, now shut up. The show is on!" she said mischievously, getting an evil grin from her man in response.

Her fingers kept caressing his skin, travelling down his neck. Her hands were soon followed by her hot mouth as she sucked lightly on his jugular, making his breath catch in his throat. His hands were craving to touch her body, to caress her smooth, warm skin, but the cuffs held him tight to the bedhead, thwarting his attempts to get free. His mouth was slightly open and, as his arousal increased, his breathing became more and more rapid. Cuddy smiled against his skin and licked his left nipple, her hands were travelling south until they finally reached the waistband of his boxers. Feeling his eyes on her, Cuddy lifted her head up and crushed her lips against his, licking and biting his bottom lip until it bled.

"Ouch… that hurt!" he cried in pain.

"Be quiet!" she ordered.

"Have I told you I like it when you get all bossy with me?"

Cuddy cut him off with her mouth, capturing his lips and tongue in an intensely passionate kiss. Deepening the kiss even further, they tasted each other's flavor: Cuddy tasted like strawberry and blueberry, it was so sweet and intriguing that he couldn't help but moan unconciously; his mouth reminded her of spiced coffee and the cafeteria's ice cream. When they parted, it felt like the earth was moving under them, they felt so dizzy and aroused that they were unable to think clearly. House opened his legs and let her slide in between; she thrust her pelvis against his erection. He was painfully hard in his boxers and Cuddy understood that it was time to let Little Greg come out and play. Her fingers played a with the elastic band of his underwear a little before finally allowing herself to take them off in one rapid movement. Cuddy leaned down and kissed the tip of his shaft while her hands worked up and down its length. She started to lick his member before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. House moaned heavily and has the urge to put his hands in her hair, but the cuffs made it impossible. Her body was driving him crazy and her hot mouth was making it almost impossible to irresistible the urge to feel her around him.

"Cuddy, I want to touch you"

She smiled, but instead of undoing the handcuffs she moved one hand down her body to meet her clit. House's eyes widened as he watched her: she was pleasuring herself while giving him a blowjob.

"Just imagine that's you touching me", she whispered.

"I won't last long. I want to be inside of you.", he admitted.

Cuddy smiled, lifted herself up and kissed him lightly. She knelt over him, putting her knees either side of his hips and, with one hand, she guided his shaft inside her. She moaned loudly when his mouth attacked her chest for the first time; he knew the right spots, gently licking and sucking one nipple then the other. She kept moving her hips wildly and, sensing her climax was close, she leaned closer to House and pressed her upper body against him. He kept licking her body, smelling the sweet and bitter perfume of her skin and hormones; he felt her inner muscles getting tighter around his member and realized that they were both close to orgasm. When Cuddy hit that point, she screamed at full volume and bit her bottom lip; House released his seed inside her and moaned loudly into the crook between her shoulder and neck. She collapsed on him, paying attention not to hurt his bad leg, and kissed him again.

"Wow." he said.

"Yup." she agreed and laughed.

"Next time I won't even ask you, you'll find me handcuffed to the bed already!"

Cuddy smiled and got off the bed, walked toward the bathroom and changed in a pair of yoga pants and one of House's T-shirts. She came back over to him and kissed his lips sweetly, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Cuddy! I'm still cuffed to the bed!" she heard him yell.

She kept on walking, having no intention on going back to the bedroom any time soon.


End file.
